This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Golf is a sports enjoyed by millions of people. In general, golf requires a level of concentration which over time can detract from the enjoyment of playing the sport. While the sport is played competitively, more often it is played in a recreational and social manner. As a result, novelty golfing products are common place and represent very marketable merchandise.
There are a wide variety of novelty golfing merchandise including equipment, apparel, printed material, games, etc. In the class of novelty equipment, the merchandise frequently has little to no functionality for playing the game of golf. The present disclosure combines certain novelty aspects of a golf club with the functional aspects thereof for providing a product that is usable for playing golf, while at the same time having an amusing or entertaining aspect which may or may not have an ancillary purpose for the game.